Hoy no es ayer
by Kaori Black
Summary: Existe una cosa en especial que Percival Dumbledore jamás va a soportar: que cualquiera lastime a sus hijos sólo porque se les ha dado la gana; así que cuando ve que Ariana es herida, no sabe si debe vengarse de ellos o no.
1. Belleza

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto # 16 «Los opuestos» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **I**

 **Belleza**

 _El viento del cambio sopla directo hacia la cara del tiempo._

 _Como una tormenta que hará soñar._

 _Llévame a la magia del momento._

Scorpions – Wind of a change _._

Existen dos cosas que Percival Dumbledore jamás va a soportar sin importar cuánto tiempo pase. La primera es que alguien insulte a su esposa sólo porque ella no ha nacido en una familia de pura sangre, la segunda es que cualquiera lastime a sus hijos por las razones más insignificantes y absurdas que se le puedan ocurrir; independientes que estas causas estén fundamentadas o no.

Por eso mismo él se encuentra apretando con fuerza la varita en el momento en que intenta recordar por qué no debe de aparecerse allá y causarles un buen infarto: esos asquerosos mocosos están jodiendo la existencia de su hija al estar tratando de forzar que haga magia sólo porque les ha parecido fascinante o vete tú a saber la razón que tienen esos cabrones.

«Son muggles, son ignorantes. No voy a rebajarme al nivel de un defensor de la pureza de sangre sólo por los insultos que le están dando a mi princesa, a una pequeña que la única magia que hace es accidental; ellos se irán, sí, se irán y dejarán a mi Ariana tranquila…». Él hace puño la otra mano, quedándose en el sitio sin ser capaz de hacer algo más que limitarse a ser un observador de la tremenda injusticia que hacen.

¿Qué culpa tiene Ariana si no puede complacer los caprichos de los otros? ¿Qué se han creído para andar exigiéndole a su hija que haga magia? ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a quedarse cerca de su princesa?

Uno de aquellos niños se salta la valla, que divide el jardín de la acerca, al entrar a la casa alza un puño, Ariana cae al suelo con la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe y ensuciándose la vestimenta que anda; los otros niños deciden que van a imitar al líder de la banda.

Percival suelta la varita, abre la boca tratando que de ella salga algún improperio que hagan que se desaparezcan de su hogar sin embargo, se recuerda, que no va a contaminar los oídos de su inocente hija con palabras que ella no merece escuchar, al menos no estando tan joven. Así que se queda quieto, observando a través de la ventana sin saber con exactitud qué tiene que hacer para separarles. ¿Un hechizo? Eso romperá el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico y pondrá a la familia en evidencia por lo que elige abordar el asunto de otra manera.

Percival inhala y exhala en varias ocasiones para serenarse, queriendo olvidar la escena que está ocurriendo en frente de él y evitar reaccionar de un modo del que va a acabar arrepintiéndose por el resto de su vida. Al estar convencido que se controlará lo mejor que podrá, abre la puerta y camina hacia Ariana, tomándose un minuto para lanzarle una última mirada fulminante a los muggles.

—Ariana, es hora de la merienda —informa con voz firme pero sombría. Ariana dirige la vista a su padre, seguidamente se levanta lo más rápido que le permiten las piernas del suelo y corre hacia él, tomando entre sus manos la tela del pantalón de Percival y ocultándose detrás de él; tiritando debido a las heridas que le han quedado en las partes visibles de su cuerpo. Percival mata con los ojos a los niños delante de él—. Esfúmense.

La mayoría de los agresores se van corriendo sin voltear a verle, espantados, sin embargo uno de ellos se queda el tiempo suficiente para decir:

—¡Su hija es un fenómeno! —Señala a Ariana con un dedo acusador, acción que Ariana no ve porque se ha rehusado a seguir viendo a los bravucones—. ¡Un fenómeno que es inútil! ¡Ni siquiera supo cómo enseñarnos a hacer esos trucos tan increíbles! ¡Es rara! —El niño se va.

La respiración de Percival se torna agitada, le aparece un tic en el ojo. Él le va a enseñar quién de los dos es el verdadero fenómeno bueno para nada dado que únicamente tiene que agitar la varita, pensar en el peor hechizo que ha aprendido hasta la fecha y echárselo a él; a ver qué van a opinar los padres de ese niño cuando lo vean entrar a su casa convertido en el híbrido más espantoso que pueda idear.

«El Estatuto», se recuerda. «No puedo hacer nada debido al Estatuto. Además Ariana depende de mí en estos instantes, aunque quiera vengarme de ellos no dejaré a Ariana sola en casa; tal vez cuando Kendra regrese ella pueda hacerse cargo de ella mientras yo me desquito… ¡No! El Estatuto me impide hacer magia enfrente de los muggles y, por mucho que me reviente reconocerlo, la venganza jamás la van a considerar como una razón válida. Creo que puedo hacer la vista gorda, podré convencerme que fue un accidente. Lo fue: accidentalmente se hizo daño al hacer magia.»

Percival suspira, rogando que convenciéndose de algo que no ha sido consiga que desaparezca sus ansias vengativas, se separa de la pequeña Ariana; se voltea hacia ella y la ve sentada en el jardín mientras juguetea con el verde pasto, propio de la primavera, sin sonreír. Percival sabe que algo se ha roto dentro de él al contemplar esa escena. La parte racional de él le dice que no intente acercársele ahora por lo que decide obedecer, ya que si se dedica a escuchar a la parte emocional… Lo primero que hará será darle una buena dosis del Maleficio Torturador a esos jodidos mocosos que le han jodido la tarde de juegos a Ariana.

¿Es bueno que sepa cómo lanzar los Maleficios Imperdonables? Los padres de Percival han acogido la defensa de la supremacía de sangre como una de las enseñanzas para sus hijos, él y Honoria Dumbledore –a quien no ha visto desde que ésta ha elegido no va a contraer matrimonio con nadie–. No le hace gracia haber visto cómo sus padres han aplicado esos maleficios en sus antiguos elfos domésticos. Pese a que sepa qué tiene que hacer para realizar, nunca se ha mostrado como un partidario de esos métodos tan… horribles. Sin embargo, en estos instantes, empieza a aceptar la creencia de su madre que los muggles son escorias que merecen ser eliminadas.

«Recuerda que los padres de Kendra son muggles nativos de América. No todos los muggles son basura», se dice Percival. «Eres más sensato que esto, Percival; sé que diferenciaré al resto de los muggles de las acciones de unos niños caprichosos… Porque eso son: sólo niños. Me niego a catalogar a los demás de una manera cuando no sé cómo son en realidad.»

No, en definitiva no hará nada que lo encierre en Azkaban con cadena perpetua. Tiene una familia que lo necesita… ¡Posee una hija que necesita a su padre con ella! ¿Por qué dejar su postura de lado por los sentimientos que, conociéndose a sí mismo, se alejarán cuando la pequeña Ariana vuelva a sonreír y a ser ella misma? Lo único que debe de hacer es recordarse en repetidas ocasiones que no él no es como sus padres, que se parece a su hermana y que no va a permitir que la rabia lo ciegue; todavía son capaces de salir adelante aunque las adversidades aparezcan en el camino de la vida.

—Te voy a curar las heridas, princesa —le dice Percival a su hija—. Te pondré un lindo vestido nuevo.

Ella asiente.

—Vamos, papá.

* * *

 _El verso está traducido del inglés, cito el original:_ _«The wind of change blows straight into the face of time._ _[…] Take me to the magic of the moment.»_

 _En la wiki inglesa aparece una Honoria Dumbledore que es la tía solterona de Albus: ella o es la hermana de Percival o la hermana de Kendra. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Kendra es una hija de muggles, nacida en América, puse a Honoria como la hermana de Percival._


	2. Fealdad

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto # 16 «Los opuestos» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **II**

 **Fealdad**

 _Lo dejaré ir porque no te veré después._

 _Y no se nos permite resolverlo hablando._

Royal Blood – Figure it out.

Percival Dumbledore ha conseguido mantener la compostura en el momento en que se ha dedicado a curar las heridas de Ariana, lo que es un considerable progreso teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le ha costado tranquilizarse para no cometer una locura de la que se arrepentirá; sí, es necesario que siga repitiéndoselo para no olvidar cualquier consecuencia que puedan tener sus acciones.

La única parte positiva de este acontecimiento es que él ha estado ahí para velar por la integridad de su hija, de ese modo ha impedido que esos muggles pudiesen hacer un daño muchísimo mayor del que han realizado hace menos de cinco minutos. Percival suspira mientras mira a Ariana quien trata de quedarse quieta en su sitio: a pesar de que sepa que, al igual que todos los niños de su edad, su princesa se quede en el mismo lugar demasiado tiempo eso no significa que se comporte como si tuviese exceso de azúcar.

«Sé que se ve bien sin embargo eso no quiere decir que lo esté, al menos no psicológicamente hablando», piensa él; termina de aplicar el ungüento en el brazo de Ariana, se encamina hacia el armario y lo abre, de ahí escoge el vestido que hipotéticamente Ariana se va a estrenar en su cumpleaños número siete. «Puede que usar este vestido no te alegre lo que resta de la tarde, pero te distraerá de lo que acabas de vivir. Sé la ilusión que te hace usar este atuendo y espero, deseo, que sea suficiente para que vuelvas a tener esa sonrisa linda en tu cara, Ariana.»

—He terminado —dice Percival dejando colocando el pañuelo dentro del botiquín, cerrándolo y colocándolo en el suelo—. Vamos, ponte de pie, es hora de que te vista.

—No, papá. —Ariana se levanta, toma el vestido entre sus manos y vuelve a ver a su padre—. Me lo pongo yo.

—¿Por qué quieres ponértelo tú? —pregunta con la evidente intención de comprobar que no le quedase un daño psicológico, aunque la convicción que tiene no es muy firme—. La última vez que lo has intentado lo has dejado.

—¿Lo dejé?

—Sí, no pudiste —le responde—. Te enojaste tanto ese día que el vestido se convirtió en una mariposa, fue una de las veces que hiciste magia accidental; aunque sé que no fue intención, igualmente te dije que nos pidieras ayuda cuando no pudieras hacerlo por ti misma.

—Quiero intentarlo.

—A mí no me molestaría ayudar.

—No quiero.

«Bueno, que esté respondiendo con pocas palabras no es preocupante. Ella no es precisamente conversadora con los demás», piensa Percival. «Lo que sí es nuevo es que esté renuente a aceptar la ayuda que le estoy ofreciendo. Me parece que realmente no quiere que la toque; de hecho, pensándolo fríamente, ella se tensó desde que empecé a limpiarle la herida. ¿Será posible…? No puede tratarse de eso, es absurdo siquiera imaginarse que ella tenga… Tengo que comprobarlo.»

Percival suspira antes de continuar, de hacer la pregunta de la que teme saber la respuesta.

Él está seguro que si Kendra tuviese que pasar por este tipo de situación, también le fuese a tener miedo a confirmar sus peores sospechas acerca de sus hijos. Los hijos que con ahínco se han encargado de proteger desde que han sido engendrados: los rumores acerca de los orígenes de Kendra siempre estarán presentes, para bien o para mal, y aunque a ella no le importe revelar que es una nacida de muggles a él le preocupa lo que sus padres, lo que Honoria pueda pensar de él. Percival no quiere que sufran por esta clase de situaciones.

¿Cómo lo van a conseguir? Le tiene sin cuidado: la gente siempre se encargará de encontrar la manera de joderles la existencia a sus hijos aun por hechos que han pasado antes de que siquiera naciesen.

—¿Por qué no quieres, Ariana?

—Me lastimarás.

—¿P-Por qué crees que haré eso? —No intenta disimular su tartamudeo que se ha producido por su incredulidad—. Soy tu papá.

—Y esos niños mis amigos —le contesta Ariana retrocediendo un poco.

Percival se esmera por mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, para no asustar más a la pequeña Ariana por el más pequeño cambio en las facciones de él.

—¿Qué quieres decir eso? ¿Por qué mencionas que esos niños fueron amigos tuyos?

—No los detuvo.

«A la mierda las leyes, a la mierda la repercusión que pueda tener. Ellos le han provocado esto a mi dulce princesa, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados: me niego rotundamente a ver cómo Ariana sufre mientras que esos cabrones siguen con su vida tranquilamente. Haré justicia por mí mismo.» Percival cierra los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo en que empuña la varita, que está guardada dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. «Cuando regrese Kendra del parque con Albus y Aberforth, lo haré.»

Percival no necesita trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia para estar convencido que sólo necesita ejecutar una vez para lanzar un hechizo en presencia de un muggle para que casi al instante ya tenga una citatoria allá donde los funcionarios se van a reunir para determinar la clase de reprimenda que le darán a Percival, después de que él les cuente las razones que lo han llevado a actuar de esa manera.

Sin embargo, él ha decidido que no dirá nada. No porque no quiera que todos sepan qué han hecho esos muggles, sino porque le angustia que internen a la pequeña Ariana en San Mungo para siempre.

«Si me vengo, aceptaré la cadena perpetua en Azkaban», se dice. «Sé que no es correcto no obstante no me interesa; este es el camino que he elegido y aceptaré las consecuencias de andar en él con la cabeza en alto.»

—Te quiero, papá —dice Ariana—. Estás distraído.

—Yo también te quiero, princesa —le dice Percival dándole un beso en la frente, a pesar del estremecimiento que ha recorrido a Ariana cuando ha recibido el gesto; la reacción de ella sólo ha afianzado la decisión que ha tomado—. Nadie en esta casa te lastimará de ninguna manera; no tienes por qué asustarte de nosotros. Somos tu familia, hija mía.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Ariana lo mira por un par de minutos sin soltar la prenda, nada convencida con lo que ha dicho Percival. No la culpen: ella ama a su padre, por supuesto que es así, sin embargo esos niños han roto la confianza que ella les ha tenido durante el tiempo en que han sido amigos; ¿su familia la va a tratar así también? Ella no sabe, no quiere saberlo, no quiere que la toquen o que se acerquen mucho a ella.

«Perdónenme todos ustedes por lo que voy a hacer», piensa Percival. «Perdóname especialmente tú, Kendra: te dejaré sola al cuidado de tres hijos, uno de ellos desestabilizado. Sé que me odiarás por un tiempo pero… pero yo no me perdonaré a mí mismo hasta que haga la justicia que creo necesaria. Sí, estoy en un error. Y no me importa. No puedo creer que no reaccioné antes que empezaran a lastimarla. Le fallé como padre, te fallé como esposo.»

Percival Dumbledore siente que les ha fallado a sus seres queridos.

* * *

 _El verso está traducido del inglés, cito el original:_ _«I'll let it go, because I won't see you later._ _And we're not allowed to talk it out.»_


End file.
